Slendy
by JustCarter
Summary: Slendy when you hear the name do you think of the creepypasta Slenderman well this one's different Slendy is special but as life moves on for him a dark shadow follows him will he get it to go away or will he have a new Marionette.
1. THE BIRTH (EVIL LAUGHTER)

Chapter 1

As Mari looked down on her newborn her daughter shrieked in terror as she saw the baby had 6 arms.

"Why that's peculiar?" Mari said out loud afraid there was something wrong with her child she didn't know what to expect seen as her daughter, Paradox, was a human child. _Maybe this child is more like me I wonder what I shall name the baby_ Mari thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh my child has 6 arms" Jeremy said surprised yet terrified

"JEREMY don't you dare say that about our little" She pondered a second and came up with a beautiful name "Slendy"

"Slendy? Why can't we name the child something normal" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy honestly first you're terrified just because he has 6 arms and then you don't like the name! You annoy me so much can't I just name my child I mean I carried the creature in my stomach for months." Mari replied furiously. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it Jeremy it's just that this child is more like me and I guess I'm glad that I'm not the odd one"

"Honey I understand but it's just to us humans that's a little freaky" Jeremy paused "Hey remember the first time we met you know I was terrified of you and then I got to know you and I've loved you till the day we finally got to know each other" Mari smiled remembering all that had happened since they had been married for 7 years.

"I know and I remember all of that now would you like to invite the others in?" Mari asked

"He's too scary they won't like him" Paradox said in that scared 5 year old voice.

"Paradox we don't say that about Slendy he's not scary" Mari reminded her daughter

"Sorry mommy it's just that to us humans you things are creepy" Paradox said. Mari stood in amazement

"No we don't say that Paradox now go to your time-out corner" Jeremy said as a great father.

"You guys can come in" Mari said shakily yet loudly.

As the others walked in they were astounded how Slendy had 6 arms and the other younger kids were kind of afraid of him. As Mari looked into her son's dark eyes she saw sadness and betrayal.

"Mari is everything ok?" Jeremy said snapping her out of the trance.

"Yeah it's just that I'm worried what if something is wrong with him?" Mari asked unsure of what to say next

"I think he's great he'll make a great member of the team" Freddy the bear said reassuring Mari.

"Mari may I hold him" Chica said obviously

"Of course you may" The chicken had a hard time picking up Slendy but all of a sudden the extra 4 arms disappeared. Chica jumped dropping the child but Jeremy had caught him right before he dropped to the ground. Slendy started to cry as Chica kept on saying her apologies as Mari told her I would have done the same. The rest of the group left while Mari stayed to watch the child thinking _He's so strange I wonder if I can get Goldie to check on him_ Mari thought still unsure if she should know anything about the child.

"Hey Mari I was wondering if I could see Slendy" Goldie asked as she came in. Mari sighed with relief and told the bear how she was thinking if Goldie could check Slendy out. Goldie agreed to the idea and used her mind reading powers to obtain more information from the young child. What Goldie found was excitingly strange and sort of terrifying. The bear looked towards Mari.

"You're child's magnificent he's meant to have 6 arms and he has magic and he levitates" Goldie said.

"Oh can't I just have a normal child like the others" Mari said with worry and excitement.

"You're gifted Mari you should always know that and hey Paradox is normal" Goldie said trying to cheer up Mari.

"But Paradox is a normal human child and the rest of you have regular non-human children and ones that aren't magical." Mari pointed out her strange children.

"I have no time to hear you complain you're blessed you just can't see that you blind marionette". Goldie said furiously and pounded towards the baby's bed and accidentally pounded the bed making Slendy jump and start crying.

"Goldie look I know you don't mean that and I'm sorry I knew this was a bad idea" Mari walks over to Goldie and hugs her.

 **Note for Reader: I hope you enjoyed this tale and I will try and get these up as soon as possible it's just that I have middle school and I love to play with my friends after school so it may be a little while before the next story comes.**


	2. UMMMMMMM

Chapter 2

Mari looked down on her child trying to entertain the child but every time she'd do something she had done with Paradox he frowned. _What if he finds scary things entertaining?_ Mari asked herself. She attempted doing a frightening face and it worked! Slendy started giggling very cutely, Mari laughed to herself seeing her child so happy. Paradox and her had talked about how not to think of Slendy as scary and decided that she'd make sure his arms stayed hidden from others I mean he was terrifying already.

"Hey mommy can I help you" Paradox asked as she came in. "Of course you may sweetie, just grab that bottle over there" Mari pointed towards the counter. "Ok mommy" Paradox said and went over to the counter. "Is there any other way I can help" Paradox questioned as she gave the bottle to Mari. "Well you can try and scare him that makes him happy for some reason" Mari told her oldest daughter. Paradox did multiple 'scary' faces making Slendy laugh at the failed attempts. "Mommy Slendy is laughing at me" Paradox said sort of angry.

"He's not laughing at you he's laughing at the scary faces you're making" Mari said trying hard not to laugh. "Ok mommy can I go and play" Paradox asked. "Of course you may honey" Mari said and with a kiss on the cheek Paradox was gone. Slendy turned this way and that again and again. Mari was trying to figure out if something was wrong when Slendy suddenly awoke and just stared into the distance. "Umm Hey Freddy can you come in here" Mari said sort of loudly. The bear came in.

"What is it Mari" Freddy asked. "Well I think somethings wrong with Slendy" she said pointing towards the child. "He might be in pains go ahead and pick him up and if he squirms more than usual he's probably just in pain. Mari picked up the child and he definitely squirmed. "Ok Freddy thanks you can go now" Mari said thinking about how she should figure out her child's pain. Freddy left the room while she touched different places on her son's small, and slender frame. When she touched his shoulder he started to whine. Mari quickly took her hand of the shoulder and carried him for a while. She then went ahead and tried to do something about it and it worked.

She went out of the room while Slendy was sleeping and thought to herself _this is going to be any easier than taking care of Paradox_.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter it's just that I couldn't really think and the next one will be able to open up more because Slendy might be just a little bit older or older in general. Hope you liked it and the next one will be up as soon as possible bye guys (:**


	3. THE DARK SHADOW APPROACHES

Chapter 3

As I was walking towards my mother I bonked into my sister. "Sorry" I said in my low voice. I looked up and noticed that Paradox my 8 year old sister was angry. "You made me drop my crayons" She shouted. There she went being a human and over-reacting everything. "I said I'm sorry" I said yet again in that low voice. "Uhh" Paradox said as she pushed me and walked on like it was nothing.

Truth was it really hurt. "Hey honey why you are on the floor" my mother asked when she approached me. "I-I ummm" I said trying to not to rat out paradox "fell". "You fell backwards it looks like you were pushed" my mom said. "Uhhhh yeah Paradox pushed me but I don't want her to get in trouble" I said quickly.

"Honey Paradox needs to know that pushing is wrong" my mother explained as she picked me up "did you need to ask me anything". "Yeah I was wondering if I could play with the other kids" I asked, excitedly. Right then my extra arms came out and I blushed. "Honey you need to control your arms but if you want to I guess you could go play with some of the kids ok" my mother said.

I went back down the hallways to the other kids rubbing my arm nervously. "Hi guys" I said in a high-pitched tone. "OH hi Slendy" said Vixie. She went back to playing her game as I walked up to my sister scared to be around the others. "Hi Slendy" she said brightly "do you want to play with anyone other than me". "Uhh well you know I-I'm kind of shy." He chuckled. "Hey Slendy you wanna play with us" asked Olivia. "Sure" I said excitedly trying to keep my other arms in.

Vixie turned on some music and we danced happily. Slendy was so confused, he was happy but he couldn't be or else his extra limbs wouldn't be hidden. He felt a ping of sadness and that's when he just went neutral. Not happy, not sad, not excited, not crushed just normal. "Is everything alright Slendy" asked Wretched surprising Slendy. "I-I don't know" he said with a frown and just shrugged it off and walked away to his mother and then his bedroom.

That's when he let his arms let go and cried just plain out cried. He felt so confused on how to keep his extra limbs hidden that he just cried asking himself why he was made like that he just wished that his limbs never grew. That's when he heard footsteps out of the box. That's when the top of the box flew open revealing his mother.

Mari's P.O.V

I thought I heard crying coming from the prize corner and went to check it out. I entered the corner and looked towards the box hearing heavy breathing when I opened the box. I saw my son crying with 6 arms and all and I guess I just knew that he was emotionally confused. Slendy arose from the box and started hugging me while sobbing.

After he had stopped crying and we sat on the prize corner I asked why he was crying. "I-I just can't do it h-how do I k-keep my e-extra 4 arms in" he asked shakily. "Well I mean what if you let them out" I asked him thinking "hey tomorrow when you're playing just let them go and see what the other kids think". "You think I should" he smiled at me. "I do what if you tried it now" I said trying to make him feel better. "Ok thanks mommy" he said in his adorable 3 year old voice.

Slendy's P.O.V

I walked back to where the other kids were playing and I was devising a plan of how to show them my arms. When I walk in we'll dance and then sometime in between then I'll be so excited that my arms will come out of their shell just like a turtle coming out of its shell. I entered with the music blaring which surprised me when I saw the other kids that were a little like me going around Paradox asking her strange questions. I noticed her about to cry then one of the kids took out a threat when I stepped in to save Paradox "STOP BEING SO MEAN TO PARADOX Just because she's not like you guys doesn't mean you should be mean" that's when everyone stared down under my arms and I realized that they had come out.

"Hey where'd you get those from" Kiwi said. "Guys just leave him alone" Wretched said to my defense. "Who's side are you on Wretched" Berry said. "I'm on the right side" Wretched said as she stood next to me. "Wretched seriously" Kiwi said pushing Wretched "tell him that he's strange or else". "Fine h-he's s-s-strange" Wretched said. Wretched gave me that look that meant she didn't mean it but somewhere deep inside of her she knew I was strange.

I felt tears forming in my eyes _I knew I was strange._ "Hey don't hurt my brother he's just like all of you come on Slendy let's go they don't deserve to play with us because we're special" Paradox said in a strong voice. "Wait but Paradox do you think my arms are strange" I asked nearly crying. "Well ergh I-""No save it you all think I'm weird right you think I'm just that strange child with 6 arms well guess what you're wrong" I felt anger boil inside of me.

"Slendy what are you doing" Paradox asked. My mother came in when I was so close to using my magic when she grabbed me. "No you won't do this to my child too Vincent" my mother said. I remember her raising her and hitting me on the head then everything turned to black.

 **Slendy's Dream**

 **The voices repeated "Where'd you get those from" "Wait Paradox do you think my arms are strange" "Well ergh I-""No save it you all think I'm weird" "Slendy what are you doing" "No you won't do this to my child too Vincent". I saw a hairless, and hopeless girl sitting on a corner. A purple hand reached out on her child I heard the long conversation. Then he left he came back a few minutes later holding a cupcake the girl reached out and grabbed it when the man drove away. She ate then looked in pain and I saw her die. I later saw my mother and knew that's how my mother had died when I saw a person a purple man saying "You can't" and I thought "I CAN".**

Back in the real world

Mari's P.O.V

"Oh Slendy please be ok don't let Vincent get to your head" I saw him shift. I recalled what I had saw in horror seen as I knew what was happening. "Don't worry Mari he'll be fine" Jeremy reassured Mari. "I-I just can't believe Vincent would attack him this early in his life he-he didn't d-deserve it" I cried. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard Slendy groan. His eyes fluttered open as I saw the look in his eyes. I breathed relief as I hugged him as hard as I could. "M-Mom" he said sounding more like an adult than regular.

"Oh honey what did you see in your dream" I asked recalling what had happened to me. *Slendy tells the dream*. "Oh well *sigh* are you ok did Vincent do anything" I asked. Ignoring my question he asked "who's the purple guy"? "Well you see Vincent is the purple man" I told him. His eyes widened in terror and he started to flat-out cry and he just embraced me and we hugged not letting go.


	4. BIRTHDAY!

Chapter 4

 **Ok so I was thinking what if I gave you some type of mystery within the story so one point in every story there will be a mystery if you can guess who's P.O.V it is the I'll add and OC of yours or something.**

Mari's P.O.V

"No where is it" I asked frantically looking for the lost fallen drawing as the night guard approached the Prize Corner. I picked up the drawing hung it on the wall and went back into my box and I heard Slendy breathing as he took a nap. I could see the few lights coming in from the outside when I heard him open the box. "Get Away" I screamed jump scaring him as he stumbled backwards and ran towards the door.

Mike's P.O.V

"There was another thing in that box I swear I know what I saw" I told Jeremy seen as he didn't believe me. "Did I not tell you Mari and I had a child" Jeremy said surprising me. "WHAT" I screamed.

Slendy's P.O.V

"Slendy" my mom said arousing me from my nap it was only 2 a.m. and I asked her what was going on when I bonked my head on the top of the box. "So do you want to maybe introduce yourself to Mike" my mother asked with a grin. "Sure" I said not knowing that that meant that we were going to scare him half to death. We walked down the hallway as quiet as we could approach the night guard's office. We walked in as I saw a brown-haired man just stare at us in amazement.

"Hi" I said to Mike "W-who are you" he asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I have a son Mike his name is Slendy" my mother said introducing me. I smiled as he just stared when my mom told me to go back to the box and I did but I couldn't help but stay and watch as my mother scared him and I saw them both disappear behind the box. My eyes widened in terror when I ran back to the box.

 _What happened behind the desk_ I asked myself trying to fall asleep so it seemed like I was normal? My mother hopped in the box. "Mom what did you do to Mike" I asked quickly. "WAIT YOU SAW" my mother screamed very loudly. "I only saw you jump scare him and then you two disappeared behind the desk" I said slightly frightened. "Look our job is to jump scare the night guard and then knock him out" My mom said wide-eyed. "OK but why" I questioned? "Well I don't really know" She replied then told me to go back to sleep.

Later

"What happened" Lemon said. "Nothing did you probably just heard something Lemon" Wretched said to her twin sister. We continued to dance to a song when my favorite song came on. I sang along to the strange lyrics as the other kids looked at me confused. "Don't you just LOVE the lyrics" I asked. "You're so strange" Olivia said. "Thank you" I said and continued to dance.

Mystery

"Look I can't give you much more advice on how to make him do it I mean you already scared him and the mother" The hologram said. "But there has to be more how do we upset the child how do we possess the child" I asked. "Upset the mother in the bad way" he said with a grin. "Easy I've done it before but what if he doesn't take the bait" I asked worriedly. "Then you don't get paid" He said and then left me alone in the dark room. "Oh he won't no he can't".

Slendy's P.O.V

"Wake up Wake up Wake up" I said to my mother. Today's my 4th birthday and I'm so excited I even get to use my magic today. "Can't I sleep a little bit longer" my mom said groggily. "MOM today's my birthday remember" I said disappointed. "Ok how about you leave me for a second and go get on your special birthday clothes" she said. He ran down the hallway thinking about his 4th birthday, he was thinking it was a big deal. "Hey Slendy" Wretched said surprising Slendy. "Oh hey Wretched" I said quickly. "What're you doing" Wretched said. "Going to the room" he said smiling as he proceeded to go to the room. He got there got dressed then went to his mom's room.

"Hey mom" I said walking in. "Oh hey sweetie" she said turning around with the same smile on her face. "Why do you have your mask on" I asked kind of scared seen as what happened last time when she put on her mask. "Well I started thinking that I have to wear this more often" she said sort of sadly. "You don't have to" I told her feeling like I was lifting her spirit. "Whatever let's get to the party room" she said taking me by the hand. As we walked down the long hallway I felt sort of different like something was going to happen when I had to use my magic.

A little while later

"Ok are you ready" she asked. "Of course I am" I laughed as I got the strings. I put them on my fingers and started to wiggle them around when puppets appeared. "Ok I'm ready are you guys ready" I said sort of excited. "Yes" they all said. I started to make them float and once I did that I put a spell on them that would allow them to stay in the air but still have control over their actions. "Woah" Wretched said approaching me as I started to levitate. I laughed as I saw them smiling as they danced around when I saw some of them start to fall and I got down to hopefully catch them as I put a strength spell on me.

I also put a speed spell on me as I ran to catch everyone. I had to jump a few times just to make sure they'd have something to fall on when I noticed everyone was falling I quickly generated the strings and wiggled my fingers when the puppets generated and I gently set them down. I sighed relief as I saw everyone safe when I took the spells out of me and I quickly caught my breath. "Woah are you ok" Wretched and Olivia said as they ran towards me. "Of course I'm ok it's just that I have an overload of magic" I told them feeling myself heal.

 **Hi how did you like the chapter also I wanted to give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter where Slendy has to use his magic again but for what reason?**


	5. REALLY BAD CHAPTER

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note a little info if it's bad I'm sorry I'm having writer's block so if this ends up being a SUPER short chapter I'm SO sorry. Now start reading!**

Slendy's P.O.V

It was the day after my birthday and I got up to go to the music box seen as it was 12:00 and my mom decided to get me into business. I thought something was different today because dad wasn't winding the music box, dad always winds the music box so I got up and went to check if anything was wrong as soon as I got to the office I saw a new man sitting in the chair I could barely read the name tag but it said "Gary". I walked towards him as he screamed and put the extra Freddy head on. I chuckled, he was funny thinking he could trick me with that.

"Hello" I said to him as he screamed again "calm down I don't want the others noticing I'm out this early". "W-What are you" he said as he started to shake. "Oh my name's Slendy and I see you're name's Gary" I said looking at the name tag again. "B-but" he screamed again and pulled out a knife "go away or else I'll stab you". "I-I'm not looking for trouble" I gasped as my breaths became shorter being scared of the knife. He put down the knife and put his hand out and tried to lift my mask. "ARE YOU CRAZY" I shouted making him jump backwards and fall I climbed over the desk and helped him out.

"Wait, okay so Slendy I need you and your friends to leave me alone" Gary said making me feel sort of disappointed that Gary wouldn't be my friend. "O-Ok ummm… I'll do that" I said somehow frowning as I started to walk away from Gary. "W-wait kid" he said as he jumped over the desk and made me stop "I-I'm going to need some help so will you help me from getting attacked by the others". "Oh of course" I said as I ran to the music box and played the song. "You have to wind this constantly I'll do this check the camera's Clyde is usually the first one out then Chia then possibly Red so yeah then there's my mom the Marionette that's why you need to keep the music box winded ok" I said.

"Got it" he smiled at me and continued to work while I wound the music box a few times.

The last minute of the last night (sorry too lazy plus its super late)

"Ok one minute more" I said to Gary. "Yeah for my job and your life" he said smiling. "Huh" I said as he pulled out a knife, jumped over the desk and stabbed me. I fell to the ground in pain as my mother came in I saw her walk towards Gary and start talking then I felt my head fall and everything turn pitch black.

Mari's P.O.V

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM" I yelled at the night guard as he set down his knife and his eyes widened. "I-I was p-planning to work w-with him but then I-I realized he w-was just a waste of t-time" he said shakily. "OH NOW YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER PROBLEM" I didn't really care that the bell ad rung I was still ready to kill (LOL that rhymed). "O-ok I-I'm sorry for trying to kill your son but shouldn't you do something" he said looking at Slendy's body. "Oh you're lucky though I expect to see you here tomorrow" I said as I went over to the body and Gary left.

After Mari does something to help and Slendy wakes up

Slendy's P.O.V

I woke up with pain in the sides of my stomach blurrily. I looked up and saw a blurry version of my mom which made me scream. My mom held me close as I cried and regained my vision. Once I could see again I had to rest because of the stab wound. "Y-you k-k-know he-e ki-kind o-of su-sucked a-anyways" I said weakly making my mom laugh a little and me smile. She set me down in my box and let me rest as I let the wound heal

 **Author's Note: OK I know official "worst fanfic in the world" award is what I deserve it's just that I've been having writer's block and I-I just can't think properly especially since my body is starting to like kill me (aka I choke once every day). Anyways hope you liked and if you're wondering how bad it was just a few minutes ago it was so bad that I couldn't breathe and ended up crying after because of fear so yeah…**


	6. SECRETS

Chapter 6

BORED! I thought as I pulled out another piece of paper and drew a portrait of Paradox. Apparently I was good at art so she liked me to draw her so she could see what everyone else saw. Once I was done I handed her the paper and told her I was out. "What's that supposed to mean" she asked tilting her head slightly. "I'm going to go outside with Wretched and Olivia" I told her as I turned myself into a human it was weird because I was a little bit bigger than I was when I was myself but hey it worked perfectly. I walked down the hallway to see Wretched and Olivia standing at the door and I turned them into humans.

"Bam" I said quietly and we all went outside but a voice from within told me to do something else and it wasn't a good thing. After I changed myself and them back into oursleves I went inside and went to the kitchen it was strange because something was telling me to do it. I walked away from the kitchen eventually and to the parts and services room where I saw a box just smaller than my mother's sort of like mine. "Ummm… Hello" I said curiosity flowing through every part of my body.

"Slendy" a girl's voice said as the lid from the box opened a slight bit. "Who are you" I questioned frightenedly. "You know who I am" she said when it felt like a brick hit my head. Sassy I thought. "S-S-Sassy is that you're name" I asked as her small body appeared out of the box. "Oh Slendy" Sassy said hugging me. "N-No you're I mean we're unstable I-I need to leave" I said trying to go.

"I'm not leaving you again Slendy" Sassy said grabbing me tighter. "So you're gonna keep me fugitive" I asked. "Good idea" she said as she grabbed me and locked me into her box.

Mari's P.O.V

I heard noises coming from the parts and services room which was strange since only Slendy's secret twin sister lived there (yes it finally came friend but just wait). I went to check and saw Sassy standing out of her box when I saw the box move. **MOM can you hear me I'm in Sassy's box help me** Slendy telepathically sent a message to me. "So Sassy what'cha got in your box" I said. "Nothing" she said. "Ok" I said and left.

Ok I know that was bad parenting but he had gone outside what if he died out there and I never knew. Anyways, I just hope Sassy doesn't hurt him who knows what will happen if they're both unstable.

Slendy's P.O.V

Sassy was really tough. She actually had started to give me bruises as I yelped in pain from time to time. Yeah more like every second. I noticed a chance for me to escape as I ran towards the door and managed to get out but Sassy trailed behind me. I ran for the prize corner and noticed my mom behind the counter as I ran towards her screaming when Sassy approached me unstably. "You deserve this" she said grabbing stuff from the desk and throwing it at my head.

I held my head as my mom did nothing. "M-mommy why are you not helping" I said on the brim of bursting out in tears when I saw the knife in the back. I grabbed it and said "you want me gone so much". "No Slendy that's-" I stabbed myself before they had the chance to argue. I fell to the ground thinking It was better this way before everything turned pitch black.

Mari's P.O.V

I killed my son, or drove him to suicide. "Jeremy" I called as he came. "I can fix him up but it won't be easy" Jeremy said taking Slendy away with him. Sassy fell on the ground and started to tear up. "Sassy it wasn't your fault it was mine if I would've done something then he wouldn't have tried to kill himself" I told my daughter. "I shouldn't have abused him it was just that he was the one who got to roam" she said leaving me to go to the parts and services room.

Slendy's P.O.V

"Slendy you're awake" I heard my dad say. He embraced me as I turned around to see my mom. I screamed and jumped towards my dad. "Slendy it's me" she said in a calm voice. "I don't care you didn't help either Sassy or I i-if that's how it goes I forgot" I sighed. She looked down and I just looked at my parents. I was together but just SO alone.

"Hey let's get you something to eat and drink you haven't been awake to do that" my dad said as he grabbed me. He then handed me to my mom and I shook when she held me in fear she might drop me

 **Author's note: Slendy's got trust issues that might make the story more interesting anyways it's late so if this doesn't make sense too bad**


	7. PARTY CREW

I was bored as usual there's really not much to do when I got the _exciting_ news that we were moving into dad's apartment but then I realized that we weren't all moving only dad and Paradox whixh left me with mom.

"Mommy" I said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Why did you not help me" I asked while I was drawing.

"Because you had gone outside" she replied.

"OH" I just thought for awhile after that when the other kids barged in and dragged me to one of the party rooms.

"We need your help big brain" Wretched said.

"What she means is that we need your help _Slendy_ " Lemon said.

"What with" I asked curiously.

"A party" they said as my eyes widened "You can't tell anyone but us ok also your sister will be here".

"Agh" I let out a small scream "NONONONONONONOONONONO don't invite her".

"No we are geez" they replied.

"I'll control lights and sound but this is a bad idea" I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing.


End file.
